1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the compaction of refuse and in particular to the compaction of refuse in relatively thin-walled, disposable bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one improved form of refuse compactor illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,107 of Michael J. Bottas et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a removable protective sleeve is provided within the relatively thin-walled, single ply plastic bag so as to maintain the integrity of the bag during the compacting operation. As disclosed therein, the sheath is preferably formed of a cut-resistant, tough material such as a suitable synthetic resin material.
Another form of support sleeve for use in a refuse compactor is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,561 of Timothy W. O'Leary et al. Therein, the support sleeve is provided with a rigid collar having a plurality of independently flexible wall portions. The sleeve is inserted into the flexible bag to maintain the mouth and body of the bag open for facilitated compaction.
Joseph F. Bourgeois discloses, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,599, a trash compactor structure wherein a number of arcuate shield plates are placed about the sidewall of the container in which is nested a plastic liner and then a disposable plastic bag.
Einar O. Engebretsen shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,355, a removable liner for trash compactors comprising a two-piece structure. A plastic bag is installed within the liner and is secured at its upper edge to the top portion of the liner by suitable clips.
In each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,916,183 of Virgil C. Ariens, 3,261,545 of Michael E. Frazier, and 3,443,745 of Gunther K. E. Kleeberg, some form of collar is provided for use in retaining portions of the refuse receptacle.